dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
April Augustus
April Augustus is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, associated with the story Twilight Crystal. She is the elder sister of the Queen of Zanarkand, one of two countries locked in a thousand year war for control of the eponymous Twilight Crystal. Passed over for a position of power, she hid her identity as a Seer while manipulating the Seer Cynthia Alexander and her own sister Alexandra into finding the location of the Zanarkand crystal shard. Blind from birth, April nevertheless takes an interest in music and is proficient at many stringed instruments. Her Seer abilities allow her to detect others' Aura, mildly making up for the absence of sight. Other than Alexandra, the remainder of the royal family is dead. Her mother passed away from grief due to the battlefield death of older brother Adamle 5 years prior to the events of Twilight Crystal, and King Creon died from a suspicious poisoning perhaps hastily blamed on one Francis Castiglione. April sides with Eris in the conflict, believing that the war-torn world deserves to be purged from existence, and that the opposing side's struggle will only prolong the cycle. She cares little for Eris, considering her merely another shadow to operate under, though she does agree to working with Sanna Rekan. Sanna's artifical nature poses a great curiosity to April, whose ability to see the natural sin within people falters at Sanna's mechanical shell. Appearance April's default dress is formal, with an ankle-length orchid dress, and black uppergarments befitting of a concert performance. She wears a white rose in her copper hair, and a string of red-tinged pearls. Her second costume, Queen's Standard, styles her as her sister Alexandra, with shorter hair, tighter-fitting silver clothing with black uppergarments, and black protective legbands. Her third costume, Yarly, includes an aristocratic owl that perches on her shoulder, who has no gameplay effects but may utter a snarky line from time to time. Her fourth costume, Wintry Camellia features her with a simpler hair-decor, and she wears a ocher winter dress with a purple skirt. Gallery Battle ---- ---- April Augustus Patient Pythian – Plays defensively until the target is marked for precise magic''' ---- April is a Patient Pythian, exploiting opponents' mistakes with a variety of protective abilities and punishing magic that gain accuracy if the opponent is afflicted with a Mark of Clarity. April's Brave attacks either function defensively, provide covering fire, or inflict a Mark of Clarity on the opponent, upon which HP attacks gain power and homing qualities. She can cast spells while moving on the ground, but not in midair; however, her aerial movement speed is faster than her grounded speed. April walks with her cane, but telepathically floats with good agility in air. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to Brave Attacks Brave to HP Attacks Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories EX Mode April's EX Mode is Oracle, where she gains a portion of the Twilight Crystal's power, giving her increased defensive and offensive capabilities. April dons three pair of seraphic wings, shielding her eyes and gaining faster ground speed. Her shielding moves how have a larger window of time in which to reflect enemy attacks, and Marks of Clarity remain permanent as long as April is in EX Mode. April gains a new attack while in EX Mode called Flash. The attack takes 3 seconds to charge, during which April can move at a slow pace, and unavoidably blinds the opponent for two seconds. April's EX Burst is Twilight Symphony, in which she traps the opponent within their own mind's illusions. The proper notes must be played during April's dirge in order to craft the prism of deceit. A perfect requiem results in the prism and its prisoner fading away into white; an incomplete requiem results in the prism collapsing and imploding with red energy. Musical Themes *''Main Theme: In E Minor'' *''World Map Theme: Symphony - Rohan'' *''Normal Battle: Da Me Non Venni'' *''Decisive Battle: Silver Will'' Quotes Attacks Default specific DLC specific Story specific Warriors of Light... this seems like an all too familiar tragedy. You do not realize what you are inadvertently and stupidly repeating. Now, as you first take in the sight of this world, you wish to save it. When you fully realize its curse, you shall long to see it buried. April: "Eris is feeding us naught but wind. This world deserves the truth, not idle stories." Sanna: "How can you know the truth if you barely know this world?" April: "It is not mine; thus it is false. This suffices for me." Sanna: "Am I not real, then? My words, my purpose, my name... are they also false to you?" April: "............" Sanna: "The memories I have and the world in which I live may be false, but the only thing I can do is make them my own for the moment. To claim them, to claim others for the flag I fight under - and find my own truth." ''April: "Then your flag is also mine." Category:Characters